Love Comes At The Worst Moments
by Sasu-chan101
Summary: When a music box is accidentally discovered by Bulla lots of stuff can happen even in different dimensions. who knows maybe even love will blossom. BullaXSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys did you miss me? :D well I missed you too! Please enjoy this wonderful story that came to my head while riding a bike (then eventually falling off, ahh I love my life) I just LOVE this couple even if it will never happen *sigh* there is no story out there for this couple WHY! **

**Well just enjoy…**

**Bulla's POV**

I slammed my bedroom door and flopped on my red and pink queen sized bed, today just flat out sucked. Dad was training in the gravity room and possibly breaking every bone in his body nothing new there, mom and Trunks are in the lab fixing a so called ''very important'' piece of machinery and to me it just looked like a toaster, big whoop, Gohan and Videl went on a business trip and they took Pan with them too, most of my friends are out of the country for the whole summer break and here I am a filthy rich eleven year old girl and bored.

I got off my bed, changed into my original red outfit, grabbed a few capsules and went into the kitchen. I washed off an apple and took a bite out of it, just as a chewed on it I remembered something to keep me occupied in dad and mom's room. I ran upstairs and slowly turned the knob; I scrunched up my face as I smelt sweat and blood talk about gross! That only meant that dad was in the shower and if I didn't get out of there in 5 seconds then my ass would be caught

''Damn it!'' I mumbled

I ran into my destination which was mom's closet and kicked the door open, hopped inside and slammed the door. I picked up the little music box that I discovered last week and slowly turned the knob on the side. I felt my body tremble as if Zeus himself struck me with a lightning bolt. I saw the closet slowly fade away and ever thing turned black.

I woke up in a place that looked nothing like mom's closet, but instead I saw a boy with blonde hair and fake whiskers painted on his face.

'' Hey she's awake! '' he shouted

Three other people gathered around me and I fell into some one's arms I squinted and only saw dark hair that belonged to a pale boy and I passed out.

**MUHAHAHA! Evil cliff hangers you certainly come in handy. I know it's short so sorry!**

**Well please review and tell me if I should continue. Bye my lovelies!**

**THE Sasu-chan is out peace: D **


	2. Introductions

**Well here's another chapter even though I got no reviews last time I will continue…. *sigh* **

**Disclaimer: I'm not a male and I'm not from Japan so I don't Naruto OR DBZ*sniff* :'( LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Well enjoy (sorry if this chapter is suckish) **

**Bulla's POV**

_I woke up in a tiny room with a blonde haired boy, green eyed girl, a sliver haired man holding a bright_ orange book with the words Icha Icha paradise and a grumpy looking boy with a stoic looking face.

''hey! She's moving.'' The blonde one shouted

''We can see that Baka!'' The pink haired girl yelled and smacked him upside the head

'' _just like Chi-Chi'' I thought_

The boy in the back looked glared at me, I blushed and looked down, he looked lie he didn't even want to be in the room; in my opinion he looked sorta cute.

'' _sort of?! He's H-O-T hot!''_ My brain screamed

I shook my head

''where am I?'' I asked out loud

'' A hospital in the hidden Leaf Village '' the man with the mask and book responded

'' ahh…''

I sat there for a second but then remembered my surroundings. This place looked nothing like home; maybe that music box had something to do with this. I jumped off the bed which got everyone's attention. I sprinted down the hall way and glanced behind my back all I saw was the black haired boy right behind me. I couldn't show him that I could fly just yet so I slowed down, kicked him in the ha ha zone and made a run for it.

Jeez, the man with the mask wasn't kidding when he said I was in the hidden leaf village, there were trees everywhere. I saw the spot which I thought I landed in. I looked around trying to find the stupid box that caused this mess. Right then I saw an ant crawl onto my red shiny boot. I screamed and immediately shut my mouth is I heard footsteps. I spotted a random tree and flew up to the highest branch

'' Idiot girl must be here some where.''

'' Come on Sasuke-kun, don't be like that'' A voice responded

'' Yeah! We'll find here for sure believe it!''

''These guys are nuts, please I was once trained by dad himself, I can handle all of them blind- folded'' I thought ''there not much of a threat to me anyways''. I jumped down from the tree branch and stared at all of them.

''I'm here. Now what the hell do you want!?'' I snapped these people were seriously starting to irritate me.

'' you don't have to be hasty, we just wanted to talk'' the pink one said

''my ass'' I muttered

'' what? I didn't hear you''

'' n-nothing, oh where are my manners my name is Bulla and you?''

''I'm Sakura, that'' she pointed to the blonde kid who was looking into a hole inside the tree '' is Naruto'' she sighed '' and he's Sasuke'' She said and pointed to the kid that was chasing me earlier and he was still glaring at me. Hey he saw it coming anyways.

I puffed my cheeks and kicked a rock'' what did I do to deserve this'' I shouted to Kami. The old geezer's probably laughing his ass off.

'' deserve what'' the one called Sakura questioned

''just stop Sakura.''Sasuke said '' we have to take her to the Hokage''

'' the hell's a hokage?''

The Naruto kid stared at me like I just stabbed some one.

'' what's his problem?'' I asked

'' I tell you later'' Sakura said

I shrugged '' where does this so called ''Hokage'' live?''

Sakura pointed to a tall building.

I took off to the building with three other people right behind me

IN ANOTHER DIMESION

Vegeta walked out of the shower and smelled smoke

'' probably that onna trying to cook again'' and left the room

Little did he know that he wouldn't be able to see his daughter for a long time.

**Well that's it **

**Please review and share you're ideas with me **

**The Sasu-chan is out Byez! (-v-/)**


	3. Surprises?

**:( Well I'm pissed a little; today is just not my day sooo…**

**Just enjoy the chapter please….**

THE HOKAGE TOWER ( Bulla's pov)

Three young genin and a blue haired female stood in the hokage's office

'' so let me get this straight'' Sarutobi sighed '' you want me to believe that this girl fell from the sky and is a threat to our village?''

'' yep.'' Naruto replied

'' Great just great, she barely has chakra at all''

''_I just gonna pretend he didn't call me weak_'' I thought

'' well, until we find you a place to stay I'm sure one of you three can give her a place to stay for a while.''

'' not it!'' Naruto yelled and jumped out of the open window

'' _he is surely one strange creature'' I thought._ I glanced at Sakura who looked hesitantly and Sasuke well Sasuke just glared at the Hokage as if he threw a rock at him. I sighed

'' I don't want to cause any trouble. I'm perfectly fine sleeping in trees; I've done it many times before.''

Before the Hokage could object some one tugged my wrist and dragged me away. Sakura stared with clouded eyes and all Sarutobi could do was shake his head

'' children these days.'' He muttered

Those idiots! Who the hell knows what Sasuke could do. He could chop me up, stuff me in a box and throw me in a river. In sighed, which I found myself doing a lot today; I just have to stop watching too many horror movies with Trunks.

Sasuke, as if he read my, stop dragging me through the village and stared at me.

'' look I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart, or any of that crap. I'm doing this because obviously Sakura wasn't going to volunteer and I have better things to do in my life than baby sit a girl. Got it?'' He grabbed my wrist again and continued to drag me again.

I stared at him as if I was going to puke. He had such a negative and evil aura around him and there is only one person who can help him of course. Me! Besides, if I've seen the softer side of my dad, then Sasuke can't be that hard either.

I looked back at him with determination burning. I will break him out of his shell, even if that means spending more time here than trying to find home; besides I have a long way to go.

I giggled and started to brainstorm different ideas.

**Well I'm done so review and stuff and have a happy day or night, afternoon? Evening? Whatever!**

**THE Sasu-Chan is out bye my cupcakes!**


	4. Step one: Sparing

**Yell-ow! I'm back and ready to roll! Sorry for the long wait I got out of school a while back so I have a bunch of free time now :D Enjoy the story and please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto OR Dragon ball /Z/gt TToTT**

Bulla's POV

Sasuke led me to a huge house with a gate in the front; the house looked old and the flowers in the front were already dead. It was no capsule Corp., but it could easily fit over twenty people.

''do you live with your family?'' I asked

'' that is none of your business'' he sneered

He let go of my wrist, which caused me to fall flat on my butt.

'' _Cranky Bitch'' _I thought

We walked upstairs and I saw a picture frame with a little toddler in it. The boy looked exactly like Sasuke except the boy was smiling. How can some like this end up like… that.

'' I would enjoy it if you kept your hands from wandering'' he stated

I snorted

Sasuke showed me to my room and left without a word. The room was a decent size. There was a twin sized bed in the left hand corner with a window right next to it, there was a small desk with a wooden chair a few feet away from the bed and dresser on the opposite side of the room and that was it.

''_beggars can't be choosers'' _I thought

I flopped on the bed and sighed; Sasuke sure is one tough cookie I swear.I planned on looking for that music box later, but I heard grunting noises from outside; I opened the window and saw a huge garden with Sasuke furiously hitting some random training dummy. I ran down stairs and went outside to watch him train. He stopped and gave me a small glance; I looked away blushing like nobody's business. I stared back at Sasuke, who was throwing shurikens at the dummy.

I got an idea that would totally be full proof. Maybe if I spar with him, then he'll loosen up to me.

I smiled and digged into to my pocket to find my training armor. I ran inside to change; I came back out outside **(AN: Imagine Vegeta's suit from the Android Saga)** I pulled on my gloves and stood centimeters away from his face.

'' want to spar?''

'' I don't want to waste my time making you bleed''

'' only cowards back down from a spar'' I flashed him a smirk

He twitched ''you'll will regret ever opening your mouth''

''try me'' and with that I landed a punch on his left cheek, he frowned and came charging at me

I smiled; this was all falling into my plan.

**That's all folks! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but for now farewell! Sorry if it's short**

**Leave any comments or suggestions in the little box** **on the right hand side of your screen **

**THE Sasu-chan is out peace! ;D**


	5. Step Two: Searching

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto OR Dragon Ball/Z/GT ( –o-)/ ( sadly)**

'' _hi''= thoughts_

**Bulla's POV:**

Sparing with Sasuke is like fighting a bear because no matter what it still wants to rip your face off.

'' don't you think that is time to call it quits?''

''Hn''

'' _is that even a word?''_

Fighting without Ki blasts is nearly impossible. All I could rely on was plain old martial arts, which is way too boring. I couldn't even power up for Kami's sake! I accidently fired a ki blast at Sasuke's arm, which caused him to look at me as if I grew three heads. I just have to find that stupid music and get out of the excuse of a dimension.

I sighed and lied in the grass.

Daddy always told me that no matter who you're fighting with; to always come out superior, that ki blast came out on instinct. I stared at my armor

To be honest, even if my sayain armor is totally out of fashion, it sure is comfy. I headed towards the house to take a shower.

**Sasuke's POV:**

That girl is hiding something; you can't just throw out a fire ball without making any hand signs, something tells me she isn't an ordinary ninja What ever she's hiding I will find out.

**Bulla's POV:**

I slipped on a white v-neck tee shirt followed by khaki short shorts and blue pair of ninja shoes. I pulled on my navy blue jacket and left it unzipped. Lastly I tied my hair in a high ponytail and left the room.

I was just about to turn the knob until Sasuke voice stopped me:

'' and where are you going?'' something about that sentence reminded me of dad….a lot

'' out''

'' that really specific''

'' out… to get something''

'' I'll join you''

He said it as if it was a demand not a question.

**Sasuke's POV:**

'' _this is my chance to find out just what she's keeping from me''_

**Bulla's POV:**

'' _if I say no, that will just get him more suspicious''_

'' whatever'' I shrugged

It's gonna be nearly impossible to find that music box with him right behind me. Great just great, karma is a total bitch!

While walking to the training grounds; I heard some villagers whispering some very… odd remarks.

'' looks like the Uchiha boy found a girlfriend'' an old man said

'' her hair is probably dyed!''

'' she sure is hot!''

'' who knew a boy like him would find a girl like her''

I twitched.

People really need to just the hell shut up!

When we arrived in the training grounds I immediately started to search. If the music box had enough power transport me to another dimension, then I could sense that energy and find it just like that!

It was all full proof.

I sat Indian style and started to focus on all of the energy around the training grounds. I cracked one eye open a saw Sasuke staring ant me

'' it's rude to stare you know''

I saw a small tint of pink on his cheeks, he snorted stated to sharpen his kunais.

'' do you know how many training grounds there are?''

'' twelve''

I instantly turned pale; that music box could be any where around here! This training ground is already big enough, but twelve!? That would also drain my energy by a significant amount unless I had the big turquoise tank dad uses after his intense training sessions.

I only got to search about thirty-five percent of the area before I used up most of my energy and blanked out.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I caught…what ever her name is before she hit the ground. The sun was just starting to set and I was getting ready to head home with her. I carried home bridal style until I reached my front door, there was a note posted on my door

_Training at 7:00am, don't be late_

_-Kakashi _

I snorted; he's telling me not to be late, please.

I laid her in her bed and pushed a piece of hair away from her face. I sighed in annoyance of my actions and left the room.

**I sense feelings~ ;D sorry if Sasuke was OOC to you!**

**LEAVE REVIEWS IN THE SMALL BOX TO YOUR RIGHT OF YOUR SCREEN!**

**I'll update ASAP but for now **

**The Sasu-Chan is out PEACE! /( -v-) /**

NOTE:

SASUKE- 12

BULLA - 11


	6. Step Three: Talking

**Hey guys! sorry for the late update, Microsoft Word is being a total BITCH to me right now :( so I'm sorry if my my grammar looks like shit right now ( I passed Language Arts with a 91% so... I'll try)**

**Anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Asian nor am I a male that lives in Japan so I don't own Naruto OR the Dragon Ball series **

_'' Hi'' = thoughts_

**Bulla's POV **

I woke up and looked immediately at the clock

_8:07_

_I groaned_

I got put of bed and slipped on my shoes from yesterday. I stuffed a few capsules in my pocket and jumped out the window. I headed towards the Hokage's tower. I sucked in a huge amount of air and knocked at the door.

'' Enter!''

i started to fidget is I turned the knob

'' Oh, it you from eh other day, I didn't quite catch you're name''

'' Bulla''

'' well it's a good thing you came, we need you to go through interrogation, not that we don't trust you or anything, it's mandatory for any outsider''

_'' he makes me sound like a rat or sat or something''_

'' I understand completely Hokage-sama'' that totally wasn't what I came here for. Might as well just go with the flow

'' Good, Ibiki!''

_'' What the hell is a Ibiki''_ out of no where a man poofed in the room

'' you what to do'' The Hokage said; the man nodded and grabbed my upper arm and disappeared with me. we appeared in a dull looking room with a table and two chairs. the person called Ibiki threw me in a random chair

_'' ouch?''_

'' who are you!''

'' who are you?'' I replied with a smirk

'' this is not a game which village are you from cloud, rain,sand?!''

'' how about none''

'' so you are a spy!''

'' did I say that? NO, no I didn't''

'' what is your purpose here?''

_''I give up, curse my sayain ears; he is way too loud!''_

'' I will only say this once so listen here!'' i grabbed the sides of the table out of anger

'' I'm NOT a spy or any if that shit, my name is Bulla Breifs, I'm not here to kill any one, I don not belong in this village because I'm from a different fucking dimension and I'm telling the damn truth about that! I'm here because of a dumb ass music box and now I can't find that stupid piece of shit; I can't be more serious then that!''

'' Liar!''

I twitched, but before I could say any thing back he placed his hand an my head. As soon as he did that we were transferred to a different place; every thing was either red or black. I noticed that Ibiki and I were in black and white.

_'' where are we?''_

'' I will only repeat myself once, who are you!''

'' I already told yo-'' I didn't get to finish because he punched me in the ribs. I coughed up blood. I couldn't even dodge that because I was frozen! Bitch!

'' WHO ARE YOU!''

'' so much for repeating yourself once'' I croaked

that earned me a knee to the stomach and a punch on the cheek. I let out a scream that the whole village could probably hear.

'' Are you a spy?!''

'' Bitch..'' I wheezed '' what the hell did I just say!'' my pride was taking a major blow. this nonsense went on for half an hour before we were back in the interrogation room. I saw the Hokage himself at the the door way, but that was all I got to see before I blanked out.

**Ibiki's POV**

'' she apparently is telling the truth, no one has ever lasted that long with lying''

'' I see, I will send some one in to get her to the hospital'

_'' She has potential, I just know it''_

**Bulla's POV**

i woke up again with an unbearable headache. sat up and noticed that it was already getting dark

_'' was I really asleep for that long'' _I stared at the bright red numbers on the clock

_9:47 p.m_

I sighed; there was no way in hell I could go back to sleep. I turned my head slowly to the left and noticed Sasuke asleep on one of the chairs. He seemed really adorable when he wasn't frowning.

I noticed him move slightly and some how, he woke up. I turned away quickly, which caused my neck to make an awful cracking sound.

I winced.

Out of the corner of my eyes; I saw him staring at me with the slightest bit of concern written on his face. I raised an eyebrow and turned back to look at him.

'' What?''

'' Nonting''

'' It doesn't seem like nonthing''

'' Hn''

_'' there he goes with the hn's again''_

_'_' do you know how long I was out for''

'' two days''

'' oh'' it sort of got awkward after that, so I decided to bring up a conversation

'' were you here all day?''

'' we didn't have training today''

I nodded. He started to fidget a little

'' what?''

**Sasuke's POV**

I started to sweat a little _'' since when was I ever nervous?'' _

'' I got you these'' I shoved flowers at her.

she blinked

'' Don't take this the wrong way!'' I added quickly

she smiled . my stupid cheeks started to burn

'' Thank you!'' she said and jumped on me

**Bulla's POV**

As soon as I landed on his lap. I clutched my chest and went on a coughing fit

'' sorry'' I squeaked as I heard him sigh

We just sat that same position for a while until I fell asleep.\

**Sasuke's POV**

I heard her silently breathing on my neck, which caused me to shiver

I placed the flowers on the chair next to me and and placed her back on her bed.

There is something that's different about her, but what is it?

* * *

**Well that's a wrap folks! so sorry is Sasuke was OOC, but don't worry there's more to come! sorry if any thing was misspelled or my if my grammar way ugly! **

**But for now...**

**THE Sasu-Chan is out Peace! (-v-/)**


	7. Step Four: Connecting

**Hello my fluffy friends, sorry I for the late update. I literally was having an argument with myself about if I should update today; I was so lazy, and truly it's hard cuz I have the ending planned out but not the main plot. I know this might be a waste of a chapter, but bear with me please!**

**And lastly Microsoft Word still isn't working properly on my computer so I'm sort of afraid to post this chapter up. Please feel free to correct me if I made any mistakes :p**

**Disclaimer: Am I a boy? NO Am I Japanese? NO Can I draw? HELL NO! so I don't own Naruto or Dragon ball/z/GT. -n- **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bulla's POV**

I woke up, once again, only to find a IV strapped onto my forearm and a gauze wrapped around my rib cage and my forehead.

_'' The damage couldn't have been that bad... right?''_

I obviously was no doctor, nor was I a hardcore fighter like Dad. Speaking of dad, he would be ashamed that I got beat up by a dumb butt like Ibiki. I truly didn't have dad's ability to with stand a knee to the gut, I didn't have dad's ability to go super sayain just like that. I didn't have mom's intelligence to build some sort of machine to get me out of this dilemma. Not that I'm stupid or any thing.

I glared at bed sheets and knitted my eyebrows in anger and frustration while gripping my bed sheets as well.

Why couldn't I do anything right! I'm the daughter of a sayain. A super sayain damnit! Even Trunks transformed when he was way younger than me!I stared at the window as the sun started to rise.

I averted my gaze to the door as a nurse walked in '' I see you are awake''

I nodded

'' Well, your body is stating to recover quickly seeing that you only had a fractured rib cage and a minor concussion. You should be out in about three or four days as long as you are attached to that IV; and one last thing, Hokage-sama would like to see you as soon as you are out, their will be an escort to come and pick you up. Any questions?''

I shook my head

'' Okay! make sure to call if you need anything!'' and with that she left

I plopped my head on the and let out a sigh. I absolutely hated hospitals with passion back in West City; all of the nurses and doctors would always show up in my room just because i was Bulma Breifs daughter. The nerve of those idiots. Also, the fact that I had do stay in the exact same room for a certain amount of days extremely boring, and don't get me started on hospital food. I'd rather starve that put that crap in my mouth, and that is alot coming from a sayain, well half sayain.

Besides I have NO friends here at all! talk about BOR-ING!

I looked at the small table where the flowers that Sasuke brought yesterday laid. Speaking of Sasuke, where is the that chicken hair boy anyways?

I shrugged, he must be training or something.

I started to brain storm on things to keep me occupied for the day. Too bad I left my capsules in my temporary bedroom. I could always read a book...eh...on second thought, never mind.

After many thoughts and ideas, I decided to do a few push-ups to get my body used to working out . I ripped off the IV without even flinching and flopped down onto the floor. On my twenty-fourth push I heard a knock on my door

'' Come in!''

**Sasuke's POV**

I opened the door only to find...whatever her name is doing push-ups on the floor.

'' Hi''

'' Are you insane!''

'' Nope'' she grinned while still going at it

'' You know, you could collapse any second''

'' I don't really care'' she grunted ''the more I workout my body, the faster it will recover''

'' That's where you're wrong'' she stopped and stared at me with those ocean blue orbs '' Pushing yourself won't make you stronger at all.''

She rolled her eyes, but got off the ground anyways '' Sure...mom.''

I growled

''Or should I say doggy'' She giggled

'' Hey Sasuke...''

'' Hn''

'' Wanna play 20 questions?''

'' No''

'' Please?''

'' No''

'' Please!''

''No''

'' PPPPPLLLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEE!''

''If I say yes, will you shut the hell up!''

''Yes!''

'' Then start!''

'' what's your favorite color?''

I groaned '' Blue''

'' Oh that's my favorite also!''

_' Fan-Freaking-tastic,*sigh* just go with it Sasuke' _'' Is your hair actually blue?'' I smirked that will get her pissed

'' Y-y-you ass!'' She Shrieked '' Of course it is!''

**37 Minuets Later...**

****I sighed in relief, we were finally done. I actually found out her name, and she almost went on a rampage when I told her I forgot.

'' Sasuke''

'' Hn?''

'' Not to be rude or anything, but what did you actually stop by for?''

Kuso! She'll get the wrong idea if I actually tell her.

'' I got bored after training'' I felt like banging my head on the wall for such a stupid lie

'' oh'' I could sense some disappointment in her tone

'' A-actually I planned to come here earlier!'' I said just to keep her from frowning

A small smile fell on her fall '' In that case, Thank You!'' she beamed

'' Any time'' I responded with a smirk

* * *

**AWWW! sorry guys I just couldn't resist. I had to add the fluff some where in there for you Fluff lovers like me! And don't except them to fall in love just like that because trust me, there is more to come! And yes I did edit any mistakes that I saw, but once again, don't be scared to point out any mistakes I may have possibly made or missed.**

**Feel free to leave a review. Flames will only make me laugh and they will be ignored so don't even bother! Constructive criticism is allowed because there is always room for improvement! right?**

**But for now...**

**THE Sasu-chan is OUT! peace ;p**


	8. Step Five: Shouting

**Hi Hi! I seriously got off my updating schedule; this chapter was supposed to be out last week but that's what happens when you're on summer break I guess...**

**Microsoft Word still is being a bitch, so I'm not even gonna bother with that shit.**

**And lastly THANK YOU for all the reviews I've gotten so far, they really motivate me to continue on with this story! :D ( and here I was, starting to think it sucks so far)**

**Well without further ado... Chapter 8!**

**Enjoy my peps!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball/Z/GT I'm artistically Challenged with means I can't draw shit and I most certainly can't animate shit either. **

_Being defeated is often a temporary condition. Giving up is what makes it permanent _ _-Marilyn vos Savant _

* * *

**Two days Later in Bulla's POV:**

Being in the Hokage's office seemed intimidating to me. Honestly I was afraid that if I screwed up one sentence, I would be executed or something like that. Why you may ask... well there were at least ten different shinobis in the room, nothing I can't handle though but ten against one; talk about unfair.

I hardly listened to whatever the old man was saying considering the fact that I won't be here forever. I accidentally snorted out loud when he was explaining the basic rules and laws in the village. Psh please.

'' Am I boring you?'' My eyes widened when I realized I said that out loud too

'' N-n-no! continue!'' I turned red in embarrassment

'' Right, as I was saying-'' After those five words, I zoned out out again. I tried to pay attention again, but all I heard was a bunch of words jumbled together.

'' You are dismissed'' Ah the golden words I've been waiting for. I left the tower and headed towards the library. I figured since I'll probably be here for a while; I might as well get a brief understanding on the Leaf's History. I pulled out two chunky ( and very dusty) books. One was labeled _The nine tails attack _and the other was _The Basic Knowledge of The Shinobi._

__By the time I was half way done with the nine tails attack book, it was already dark outside and the library was going to close in ten minuets. I checked out the two books and was on my way to my _temporary _home. I crawled into my bedroom window instead of knocking on the front door and risk waking up Sasuke. I don't feel like getting interrogated by him about where I was. I slowly opened my window and jumped in.

'' Where were you?''

_'so much for not getting caught'_

'' um out?'' It came out more like a question then an answer

His eyes narrowed. I gulped

'' Out where?''

'' er training''

'' Tch liar. I was training all day'' No surprise there

'' Why do you care anyways!'' I retorted with a smirk

He pinned me to a wall, grabbing both of my wrists

'' What did you say.'' He said in a deadly quiet tone

'' YOU HEARD ME LOUD AND CLEAR!'' I screamed into his ear

'' Don't say things that you don't know''

'' Uh is this a bad time?'' A voice from the window asked

'' Dobe what the hell are you doing here!''

'' I needed to talk to Bulla-chan''

'' Right now when most NORMAL people are asleep!''

'' yep!'

'' whatever'' And with that, he stormed out the room

*insert awkward silence*

**Naruto's POV**

'' Looks like someone got their panties in a bunch'' I stated

'' I couldn't agree more, but what was it that you needed?''

'' Sasuke-teme's Birthday is tommrow and we plan on throwing a surprise party!''

I swear I saw her eyes light up

She squealed'' Oh I love parties! what can I do?''

'' Well I was hoping you could bring Sasuke when it's time and bring a cake!''

'' No problem!''

'' Alright then Good night Bulla-ch-'' I lost my footing and slipped off her window

A few moments later I saw her jumping down from the window with a bag of ice in one of her hands

'' Here'' she placed the bag of ice on my forehead ''You should really be more careful Naruto-kun''

I rubbed the back of my head ''Right, thanks for the ice''

'' Anytime, but you should really head home. Good night Naruto-kun'' She waved and walked back into the house.

**Bulla's POV**

I went passed the living room where Sasuke was sitting Indian-style on the ground meditating. I fought of the urge to laugh out loud as I flicked him hard in the head and made a mad dash for the stairs. He almost caught me, but I slammed the door in his face and locked the door.

I sighed I just agreed to bake a cake and I couldn't bake to save my life. The last time I baked something; I forgot the eggs and flour which caused the cake to be flat on one side and puffy on the other.

I switched on the lamp and sat on my bed, determined to finish the nine tails book in one night.

Totally worth wasting one night of sleep.

* * *

**I had to make this chapter today because Sasuke's birthday is on July 23rd ( tomorrow) and I totally forgot. I kind of rushed on this chapter. Sorry if it looks like a Fourth grader wrote it.**

**And if you are curious, no I do not write each chapter on paper, then type it up. I just type it up and try to revise any mistakes I can catch.**

**Please Feel free to leave a review or PM me I LOVE mail! :D**

**Smile and Love **

**~Sasu-chan101**


	9. Sorry! Its an Author's Note!

**Hey friends! (Avoids rocks and tomatoes thrown at me) I know I was gone for longer than usual. Seriously guys I'm so sorry! I've been trying to get more free time to post at least one chapter but with soccer,friends,guitar lessons, and since school started back for me on the 12****th****, teachers are being total ass cheeks and assigning random shit (pardon my language I only swear when I'm pissed) I'm hardly having time to post regular chapters! So sorry guys, the next chapter might with a capital ''M'' be out next week, so keep your fingers crossed! **

**Also I got a very interesting PM about something, so check out my poll and tell me what you think!**

**Well friends I have to go study for two tests, two quizzes, An extra credit assignment (I'm half geek), finish a essay and finish my project which is all due on Friday (tomorrow) So fuck my life. Those straight A's don't earn themselves! **

**BTW, why do teachers always give out work and tests and other crap which is always due or on Friday, Seriously! :( **

**I hate author's notes too, but you guys deserve an explanation of my mini disappearance so don't freak out, I didn't abound this story.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I'm looking forward to more!**

**Your Best Buddy that you've never ever meet in your life and probably won't,**

** Sasu-chan101 :D **


	10. Step Six: The Celebration Part I

**I'm back! *Dodges tomatoes again* can't get me motherf-**

**Any who… I back from my break and I have the next four chapters all planned out, now typing them out on the other hand is a whole different story *yawn* enough excuses and let's get on to the next chapter.**

**Bulla's POV**

Baking a cake isn't as fun as people portray it to be. This had to be my third attempt to try to bake the stupid batter without lighting it on fire, turning it green, and having it almost explode all over the kitchen. Mom says it's a Sayain thing since dad can't cook, Trunks can't cook, and I absolutely can't cook (unless toast counts). I growled in frustration, I was supposed to have everything ready in eight hours, which was why I woke up at seven and the party was supposed to start at three. Why did I agree on something I couldn't do anyways?

I broke out of my train of thought when I heard Sasuke coming down the stairs slowly.

'' Damn it all! '' I yelled/whispered. Seriously, Karma must be laughing her head off, that bitch planned this crap. I stuffed all of the ingredients into one of the cupboards and acted as if I just woke up.

''Good Mor-''

'' what's burning''

Fuck a duck Sasuke.

'' uh…'' Just then I realized that I had a few **zenni **in my pocket. I was going to throw it at his face and tell him to buy something and leave, but then I remembered from the nine tails that they don't use **zenni,** they use some type of currency called **Ryo**. Shoot, that always worked at home. MY dimension.

'' Oi''

His voice broke me out of thought. Again.

'' uh… Toast!'' I shouted '' I was making toast!'' I know what an excuse.

I needed him out of the house so I could finish this dumb cake, but then the cupboard decided that it wanted to open up and the flour, sugar eggs and all of that junk fell on head. I twitched. I saw Sasuke coming over to my side of the kitchen to actually help (I know huh!) me pick up the spilled/cracked/broken items.

'' No no no!'' I exclaimed to fast. If he saw the ingredients, then he would question me. If he questioned me, then I would deny everything. If I deny everything, the he'll get suspicious. If he gets suspicious, then I crack under the pressure and spill the truth. If that happens, the whole surprised would be ruined.

I sighed. The only thing that was blocking him from seeing the mess was the kitchen island. I tried to wipe some of the stuff off my head before it dried out. I looked up at Sasuke, and he was staring directly at me. I huffed.

'' look I know I'm hot any everything, but hasn't anyone told you that staring is rude?''I said with a playful grin

I swear to Kami, that his cheeks were covered in red.

'' a-as if!'' he stammered and turned away. ''I'm going to train''. He just got up, and is already going to train. I shivered. That reminds me of dad. Before he was completely out the door, I grabbed an orange from a bowl and chucked it at his head.

He caught it and glared at me.

'' Vitamin C Sasuke, besides breakfast is the most important meal of the day!'' I told him as if I was talking to a child.

He frowned, but took the orange with him anyways and left.

'' You can get wrinkles on your forehead if you frown too much you know!'' I shouted so he could hear me.

At that moment when I turned around and saw the cook book open, I narrowed my eyes at it, as if it was mocking me.

I tightened my apron around my waist and felt like I was filled with power. Determination filled my eyes as I started read carefully at the text.

As if I'll let a stupid recipe stand in my way of finishing this cake.

**Author's POV:**

As we move along with Bulla and her intense reading session. We now move to team 7's training, where we here Sasuke… training… hip hip hurray! Like that's new.

**Sasuke POV:**

'' Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!'' training had to be the best way to open up my frustration from this morning.

'' _Toast! I was making toast'' _great now her voice was stuck in my head. I pulled out the orange that she ''handed'' me this morning and started to peel it off. Why did she care about my well being anyways? Why was I thinking about this anyways? She nothing to me, just another useless person that barged in my life who will never understand anything I went through. I threw away the orange skin and decided to start on perfecting my aim with my justu. If only I had my Sharingan already, then none of this would be required.

I couldn't just sit here and whine about it! I threw a kunai at the target and hit a perfect bull's eye.

I smirked; maybe this won't be as hard as it sounds.

**BOLDED DEFINITIONS:**

**Zenni- **The money that is used in the Dragon Ball world (I didn't make this up, Google it)

**Ryo- **The money that is used it the Naruto world. Not so much mentioned in the anime/manga but it is in the games

**Sasuke is getting a little cocky HA! Cocky HA! (I'm so mature)And that is a wrap for part one of the celebration and let's hope that I won't take as long for the next update! Honestly, I'm supposed to be typing my essay that is due on Monday, but fuck that! :D **

**Don't forget about my poll on my profile! **

**Today's Trivia question: What is your least favorite anime?**

**My answer: I honestly don't have one Sorry! And make sure to leave your answer in the bottom right hand corner of your screen AKA Review!**

**Well friends, I hope you have a lovely weekend and I will see you the next time I open up Microsoft Word.**

**Internet high-five and smile**

**Sasu-Chan101**


End file.
